


The Wolf's Lair

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Dark fic, Degrading Language, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Heidegger/President Shinra, Rape/Non-con Elements, please read the tags before reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: If a sheep willingly walks into the lair of a wolf, wouldn’t the wolf want to have a sample of the feast in front of him?
Relationships: Heidegger/President Shinra, Heidegger/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Wolf's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Dubious consent, Non-Con, degrading language. 
> 
> Please don't read this if these tags bother you. Please keep yourself safe.

_‘Soft’_

That was the first thought that ran through Heidegger’s mind when Rufus’ lips met with his own. They were far too soft, just like the rest of his body. Rufus didn’t have the roughness he remembered of Marcus’ own lips. Though lips were broken, dry and raw. They were the lips of a man who worked every single day of his life to build the greatest Empire in the known world. 

This thing in front of him. This pale imitation of the great man Heidegger had pledged his loyalty to had none of that toughness. 

Rufus’ breath stank of expensive booze and sweet perfume. Which somehow reminded Heidegger of both the President and his late wife. 

The boy fought with his father, once again. Their screaming and shouting echoed throughout the Shinra Tower. Neither Rufus nor Marcus had seen eye-to-eye ever since the unfortunate _accident_ that involved the boy’s mother. Though calling it an _accident_ was generous and a lie. Heidegger was one of the three people including the Director of the Turks and the President who actually knew what happened to the former Shinra matriarch.

Rufus on the other hand was blissfully unaware of the truth behind the untimely passing of his mother. Just as he was oblivious to the true harshness of the world. 

Heidegger’s large calloused hands held Rufus back. In his drunken stupor, the Vice President was attempting to grab Heidegger for another kiss, perhaps something even more by the way his hand was groping in the air. _‘Minerva, how much did you drink?_ ’ Heidegger wondered. Because in normal circumstances Rufus would turn up his nose and look down on him. Like Heidegger was nothing but a roach that the VP was going to crush under his expensive boot one day. 

Oh, Heidegger loathed this miserable child. Yes, a child. Rufus was nothing but a child with an impossible grandiose dream. Heidegger’s sharp, mocha eyes ran a disapproving gaze throughout Rufus’ entire body. He was so small, despite the height, Rufus inherited from mother Rufus was still fragile-looking. At twenty-five years of age, Rufus had none of the strong physiques that Marcus Shinra had at his peak. Hell, even compared to Rufus’ bastard of a brother that grew up in the slums, Rufus still had the body of a weakling. His clothes that Rufus wore like armour may compensate for some of his physical failings but it didn’t hide everything. Rufus was still willowy and easily breakable, just like his whore mother. 

A whore. Another thing the boy inherited from his late mother apparently. Why else would he come late at night into the office of his father’s right-hand man and begged Heidegger to fuck him? 

It was to spite his father. Nothing more than that. Like his slut of a mother after an argument with his father he sought the company of other men as a way to somehow get back at Marcus. It seems Rufus' latest target to get revenge against his father was Heidegger. 

Not that he understood the logic behind Rufus' actions nor Valerie Shinra's. Heidegger certainly didn't see why anyone would ever betray Marcus like this. Either way, Heidegger was glad that bitch was dead. Though Rufus would never be punished like that. He was his father's crown jewel, Marcus adored his son, to a fault. The love Marcus had for his son blinded him of any of Rufus' faults...

...and problems the boy had. Rufus was too soft and entitled. If it was up to Heidegger, he would have taught Rufus long ago how the real world worked.

Though it was not his place. Heidegger pushed Rufus onto the couch.

"That's more like it," Rufus giggled. His face ruddy with the effects of the alcohol he drowned himself in.

Heidegger shook his head. _'Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.'_ If Rufus was the one that was going to bring Shinra into a new era, Heidegger absolutely wept for the company he helped build literally from the ground up. Shoving his hand inside his jacket, Heidegger grabbed his phone and dialled Veld. He wanted no needed to get rid of Rufus as soon as possible. Because if the boy stayed any longer in his office, Heidegger was sure he would do something he would regret. 

A hand groped Heidegger's crotch and he gripped Rufus' hand and squeezed it tight. "Enough!"

Rufus pursued his lips into an annoyed pout, "Why? Don't you want me?" 

Heidegger didn't bother answering. The dial tone to Veld’s phone continued to ring _'Damn it Veld pick up the fucking phone.'_

“Don’t I look like him?” 

Heidegger looked down from his phone, “Who?” 

“My father?”

 _‘He does! Oh, dear Shiva does! Rufus looks just like Marcus right now.’_ Valerie's genes may have contaminated the boy’s face but Rufus was still a spitting image of his father. From the shape of his eyes to the little hook on the bridge of his nose to the curve of those delectable lips. Hell, even Rufus' drunken flushed face appeared just how Heidegger remembered Marcus' to be right after a night of heavy binging. 

_For a brief moment, Heiddeger was transformed back when he was young. When things were simpler. When the atmosphere around them was a mixture of cigarettes and cheap booze. Sometimes when Marcus had a bit too much he fell into Heidegger’s bed and they spent late into the night getting to know each other in every intimate way. Afterwards, Heidegger longed to hold him in his arms but Marcus never stayed. After he was done with Heidegger he left the room and not a word about their night before was spoken the morning after. Even if it happened again and again and again._

Then here he was, Rufus Shinra offering himself up to Heidegger. It was _De Ja Vu_ except Rufus had none of the strength his father had...but Rufus looked _just_ like him... 

How Heidegger longed to curl his fingers upon the boy’s throat and squeeze him until Rufus’ eyes rolled back and he took his last breath...But he also desired Rufus too. Seeing Rufus so helpless and willing, made something within Heidegger burn. He could feel his cock twitching signalling the beginning of his arousal. He wanted Rufus on his knees begging for his cock. 

Perhaps it was because Heidegger stared at Rufus for far too long. The boy’s lips morphed into a sultry grin. Rufus licked his lips. “You want me. I know you do,” he giggled. “I can see it in your eyes. “Come on, I’m just like my father. I know you want to fuck him.”

“Shut up!” Heidegger said as he gritted his teeth. “You are nothing like him.”

“-No...wait you are right. I’m not like my father…”

Heidegger sighed in frustration. Veld’s was not picking up the phone. He needed to find a way to get rid of Rufus. He entertained the idea of throwing Rufus out in the corridor but that wouldn’t look too good on him. He was sure one way or another the rumour mill will circulate back to him. What Heidegger needed was a Turk. They were the only ones in this damn building who were skilled enough to get the job done quickly and more importantly quietly. 

So until Veld called back Heidegger was stuck with Rufus. Who was somehow more annoying than usual when he was drunk. 

“...Better than him.” 

Heidegger almost missed that last part. His entire demeanour went cold with pure unadulterated rage. _‘He didn’t!’_

“What was that?!” he asked. Daring Rufus to repeat what he just uttered with the filthy mouth of his. 

Rufus was far too gone to notice Heidegger rage. He just smiled in that stupid soft lips of his with a cheeky grin. “I said I’m better than my father. In every. Single, wa-” 

-The air on Rufus’ lungs were knocked out. His back was slapped against the couch with Heidegger kneeling on him painfully. The General placed most of his body weight on Rufus. Trapping him. Rufus jerked his limb attempting to get out of Heidegger’s painful grip. No avail. He was far stronger than Rufus.

Heidegger was willing to overlook a lot of things. This he couldn’t, he would never.

Because how dare he?! How dare Rufus slander his own father’s name. Better than him? Nothing, absolutely nothing about Rufus was better than the President. He was nothing. Nothing but a cheap imitation of the real man. An imposter. Heidegger will teach the boy some manners. Even if Marcus never would. 

Heidegger undid the belt on his trousers and pulled out his cock. Rufus' eyes widened at the size of it. Perhaps, now he finally realised the situation he placed himself in. Too bad it was far too late. Heidegger's finger's tangled painfully on Rufus' messy bands and lifted his head, "Suck," he ordered. 

Rufus grimaced and clamped his lips. 

A mistake

Heidegger pulled his mouth open and shoved his cock forcefully through Rufus' lips. 

Rufus gagged his throat instantly rejecting Heidegger's manhood but he held Rufus still. He watched as tears gathered in Rufus' eyes but none of them spilled over. "Suck," he ordered once more. "Suck like your life depends on it." 

Miracles of miracles. Perhaps understanding even in his drunken mind the position he placed himself in Rufus obeyed. His mouth felt hot around Heidegger's cock and he sighed with blissful pleasure when Rufus' tongue swirled around the base of his dick. It was as if Rufus' mouth was a perfectly-tailored sleeve to fit his dick. Rufus sucked cock like he was a high-end prostitute that resided in the most lucrative areas of the Wall Market. Which is probably not that off the mark, Rufus certainly spread his legs as many times as those whores. 

Speaking of which...why not? Heidegger had gone this far with Rufus. Why not take it all the way? 

He had gone this far. Why not take it all the way. Marcus never allowed Heidegger to take him but at least he can make Rufus do it. For a moment he could be transported to the glory days thirty years ago and pretend it was young Marcus who was with him right now. 

Heidegger pulled his dick out of Rufus’ filthy mouth. A trail of saliva bridged Rufus' lips and Heidegger's dick. 

There was fear in his eyes. Fear and regret. Heidegger liked that. No...He loved it. To hold the Vice President of Shinra on the palm of his hand, Heidegger felt powerful. He longed to see Rufus more like this. Perhaps the opportunity will present himself once again in the future. But right now he will take full advantage of what was given to him. After all, a sheep bought himself to Heidegger’s layer. As the wolf how could he not have a taste of the feast in front of him? 

Heidegger’s anger blinded him but he justified his actions as good. It wasn’t like the boy was going to remember. Rufus was far too drunk. At this stage whatever Heidegger do to Rufus would just be a memory, far off dream that never happened. 

The sheep bought himself to Heidegger’s layer. As the wolf how could he not have a taste of the feast in front of him? 

Rufus looked like he was about to nod off to sleep. The young man was definitely far gone with due to the alcohol he consumed. _'Pathetic.'_

Heidegger began to unbutton Rufus' jacket and his shirt. His clothes were pushed up against Rufus' shoulder trapping his arms. Good, Heidegger doesn’t want any resistance. As expected the boy was slim underneath but he was surprised that Rufus’ was actually also quite muscular. There was a strength to him underneath all those layers. _‘Fascinating.’_ Though he didn’t allow himself to think about that for long.

He began to mark Rufus' body. Heidegger couldn’t help it. He’s going to enjoy the next few days when Rufus’ pass him by and having the secret that he bruised his body. 

Heidegger's teeth scraped on top of Rufus’ pink nipple. He bit it hard. He had no desire to give his partner pleasure. Despite this Rufus’ did gasp like he was enjoying himself. _‘So you savour the pain do you now?’_

If Rufus' body indeed enjoyed the pain, the General can give him that, tenfold.

Rufus’ body shivered when Heidegger’s rough beard scrapped down his stomach and as bite marks were left all over his body. Was it from the pain or pleasure? Heidegger neither cared nor wanted to find out. 

“Please- ahh” 

-Rufus hissed as Heidegger’s calloused fingers scrapped his erection. Heidegger he wanted himself inside Rufus. 

As much as he would love to go inside Rufus completely raw, he doubted it would be a good idea. Not with is size. If nothing else it would be in his interest if Rufus could at least walk tomorrow. Fortunately for Heidegger, still had a bottle of lube one of the prostitutes he hired left while she was here a few days ago. 

He quickly grabbed it and got to work. 

Rufus took one of Heidegger’s fingers easily. He didn’t even seem to register. Not in his drunken stupor anyway. Then another one, this time Rufus did notice. A quiet cry escaped his lips but he stayed mostly still. By the third finger, he did let out a loud groan of pain- but no one will hear him. The entirety of Heidegger's office was soundproof. 

“No...Please.” 

Heidegger didn’t listen. He applied a liberal amount of lubrication over his own manhood. His only act of mercy towards Marcus' favourite brat. 

He spread Rufus pale legs open. Heidegger's fingers squeezed Rufus’ ass and lifted his hips. Then with one swift motion, Heidegger buried himself inside Rufus. 

The sensation. Heidegger didn’t know how to describe it. It was wonderful to be inside Rufus. He was warm and perfectly tight.

The cries of pain and protests that escaped Rufus' lips, he ignored that and began to move. Pretty soon those screams of pain turned into moans of wanton pleasure. “Good boy,” Heidegger whispered before slamming his hips harder and harder.

"This is your punishment. Never forget this. Remember this pain. This humiliation. Remember who your betters are. Remember your place whore. You are nothing. Without your father, you are nothing like your slut of a mother." 

"Yes," Rufus cried out. Whether it was because he agreed with Heidegger or because he was giving in to his pleasure Heidegger never found out.

He did know he was close and Heidegger's moves became more erratic as he allowed his lust to take over. When he came and spilled his seed inside Rufus it was Marcus' name that Heidegger cried out. He didn't even notice that Rufus had come over his stomach.

The high of the moment soon wore off. Rufus had blissfully fallen asleep. Tomorrow he will not remember any of what happened to him. 

Heidegger's phone began to buzz, it was Veld. 

He picked up his phone and looked at Rufus. With his eyes closed and curled up on the couch, he appeared just like Marcus. Heidegger cut the call and sent a text to Veld saying he is not needed right now. 

Instead of getting rid of Rufus, he got onto the couch with him. He placed his jacket over Rufus and held him close. In the darkness of the night, Heidegger could pretend that it was him, Marcus, who was with him and decided to finally stay the night.

* * *

The moment Heidegger's breath began to even and he began to snore, Rufus Shinra's eyes flickered open. 

Rufus ignored the stickiness that covered his body. He felt disgusted with himself but Rufus shoved that feeling into the deepest recesses of his mind. There was no need to pretend he was drunk anymore. Rufus managed to accomplish what he came here for. 

He had a target and a goal. This entire charade was for one reason and one reason only. Rufus grabbed Heidegger's phone and with a press of a few buttons all the data that was there was copied onto Rufus' phone. Tomorrow he will send the relevant information to the leader of AVALANCHE 

It wouldn't be too long before his mother will be avenged. Everyone who stood by and let her die, they will all perish by Rufus' own hands. With Rufus' bastard of a father who would be the first to go and Heidegger, he will not be far behind. 

_‘What a fool he is’_ Rufus couldn’t help but think looking at Heiddeger’s sleeping face. _'What kind of foolish sheep freely allows a wolf to roam inside their home and feast on their carcass?'_

\- The End. 


End file.
